Medical and dental instruments are typically sterilized by treatment by moist heat or steam in a pressurized autoclave. In spite of the sterilization that is achieved, it has been found that microorganisms, such as the aids virus, H.I.V., and hepatitis can within tiny droplets of moisture that are typically present after autoclaving, infect the sterilized instruments once exposed to the atmosphere. Often instruments are placed in a paper and/or plastic bag for sterilization. Such bags, however, if still moist after autoclaving permit reinfection of the instruments either by air-borne or hand transferred bacteria which can penetrate the walls of the moist bags. Thus a significant need exists for improved systems for maintaining the sterility of such instruments after autoclaving.